Dear My Future - Episode 3
"Get! My Fan Call" is the third episode of Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. Synopsis Mia gets excited to be able to perform with Reina, Karin, and Ayami, but to do this they have to get a high number of Fan Calls. They start their voice training with Mion, dancing lessons with Rizumu, and coordination lessons with Aira. However, Reina, Karin, and Ayami feel that Mia doesn't trust their abilities and is the reason for their lack of Fan Calls so they left Mia alone. Mia calls her childhood friend, Hye In, and she is suddenly in front of her. Later backstage, Reina, Karin, and Ayami learn that they have 2 Fan Calls, 1 from themselves, and 1 from Mia. They cry emotionally until Penguin-sensei videotapes the ‘dramatic’ scene, to which they received hundreds of Fan Calls. Kyoko approves their debut, their group name is Prizmmy☆." Summary Mia talks with Kyouko about her debut now that she can do Prism Jumps. Kyouko tells her she still needs to get Fan Calls. A representation of the fan’s cheerings. Fans will watch their training, follow their blog and go to their Prism Shows and send them either cute, cool or fun Fan Calls using their smartphone. They already started up a blog for them. Mia then discovers you can send fan calls to yourself but gets kicked by Penguin sensei and the other plushies, telling her she has no pride. She gets convinced by the others to not do it.The next day, they start getting singing lessons from Mion. Mion gets them shivering by telling them that everyone is everyone rival, friendship isn’t allowed in her lessons. Reina starts singing but is hindered by Mia who wants to show her singing too, without waiting for her to finish. They start fighting. The same thing happens with the dance lesson by Rizumu, and the fashion lesson led by Aira. At the end of the day, they still have zero Fan Calls. Reina says it’s Mia’s fault, always hindering them and being annoying. The next day they decide to train separately. Mia is lonely, training alone so she goes for a walk. She meets Yun-su, calling him “Shou's rival”. He tells her it’s good if you worry about things, it means you have a lot to think about and you’ll get a lot of ideas later, you shouldn’t worry about a single thing though. She thanks him and leaves. She decides to seek answers from her best friend Hye In. She calls her, but she’s actually right near her, she came to Japan after all. Ayami, Reina, and Karin are all outside, going around doing their stuff. Hye In and Mia remembers their childhood, fighting about who will become a Prism Star first. Hye In says that she didn’t know if she wanted to become a Star back then, it’s thanks to Mia who came to her and said she wanted to become one abruptly that she could make up her mind. Later, MARs show starts. Kyouko says it’ll be difficult for Mia and co to make their debut, having only 2 Fan Calls each. They’re surprised at it until Mia tells them that she’s the one who gave them some as she loved Reina’s singing, Ayami fashion coordination, and Karin’s dancing. Apparently, they gave a Fan Call to each other. They all start crying. Everything is actually filmed and streamed live on their blog, and the Fan Calls start rising. Jun says people saw their determination and their will to become Stars. Suddenly Shou appears before they go on stage and gives them their stage costumes he designed. They do their show and the announcer call them Prizmmy☆. Hye In comes to meet Mia. Mia is surprised to see her here, and also at the fact she knows Kyouko. Hye In is actually transferring to Pretty Top and introduces herself to the other 3 girls. Hye In then asks them why they didn’t jump a Prism Act, even though it was their first show. Appearance *Mia Ageha *Reina Miyama *Karin Shijimi *Ayami Ooruri *Kyoko Asechi *Penguin Teacher *Yamao Yamada *Rabi-chi *Bear-chi *Neko-chi *Mimmy *Remmy *Rimmy *Yammy *Mion Takamine *Rizumu Amamiya *Jun Takigawa *Aira Harune *Yun-su *Hye In *Don Bombie *Shou *Meganee Akai Trivia * This episode marks the official debut of the Prism Star unit Prizmmy☆. Gallery Dear My Future - Episode 3/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Dear My Future